


To nie jest takie łatwe

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not X-Men: Days of Future Past Compliant, Romance, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: "-Nigdy nie trać wiary w swojego starego przyjaciela.-głos Profesora przestraszył, ale nie zdziwił.Zawsze najmądrzejszy, wiedział co robić, znał wszystkich na wylot. Czasem dawało ulgę, a czasem trapiło jeszcze bardziej.-To nie jest takie łatwe.Profesor jednak nie rozumiał wszystkiego. Nie wiedział, że Bobby kochał Johna."





	To nie jest takie łatwe

**Author's Note:**

> Spóźniłam się o 15 lat

John odszedł. Tak po prostu. A oni mu dali. Patrzyli jak opuszczał helikopter. To było jasne. Ten cały Magneto i jego pociągająca ideologia. Czasem nawet sam profesor wyglądał niepewnie. Bobby wiedział, że byli kiedyś dobrymi przyjaciółmi i może nawet wierzyli w to samo. Nie wiedział jak, można zrobić z najlepszego przyjaciela, największego wroga.  
Ale widział to teraz.  
To po prostu się dzieje. Z niczyjej winy. Od tak.  
Potem pani Grey zginęła, a wszyscy zapomnieli o Johnie. Zdrajca. Po co o nim pamiętać. Przecież Jean nie żyje.  
A Bobby siedział z podkulonymi nogami na łóżku i myślał. John będzie zabijał dla tego człowieka. Jego John. Może nie do końca jego, przecież ciągle siedział w tej cholernej szafie. Ale jednak, tak beznadziejnie, boleśnie, jego.  
Wiedział, że rodzicom się nie spodoba, więc siedział cicho. Potem trafił tu. Poznał Rogue. Dziewczyna, której nigdy nie będzie musiał dotykać, a jednak zawsze przy nim będzie. Idealna. Ale doszedł on. I dał mu wielkiego kopniaka w serce.  
Mutant władający ogniem. Chodzący wciąż z zapalniczką. Fascynujący się destrukcją. Zdolny do podpalenia człowieka w muzeum. Nie miłego, ale jednak człowieka. Reagujący śmiechem i nic nie robiący sobie z niebezpieczeństwa.  
A on, człowiek z lodu, pragnął go, tak jak ćmy ognia.  
I skończyłby tak samo. Prędzej, czy później.  
Ale wizja braku Johna w jego życiu, nie koiła.  
Rogue siedziała z Loganem. Potrzebował jej obecności. Jego uczucia do Jean były oczywiste, potrzebował kogoś. Kogoś, kto pogada, zamiast przytulić i zostawić.  
Przecież strata przyjaciela, była niczym w porównaniu, ze śmiercią. Przecież John tego właśnie chciał. Sam odszedł.  
Ale Pani Grey tak samo.  
\---  
Godziny bez Johna zmieniły się w dni, a dni w tygodnie.  
Przestał tęsknić. Zaczął wątpić, nawet nienawidzić.  
-Nigdy nie trać wiary w swojego starego przyjaciela.-głos Profesora przestraszył, ale nie zdziwił.  
Zawsze najmądrzejszy, wiedział co robić, znał wszystkich na wylot. Czasem dawało ulgę, a czasem trapiło jeszcze bardziej.  
-To nie jest takie łatwe.  
Profesor jednak nie rozumiał wszystkiego. Nie wiedział, że Bobby kochał Johna.  
\---  
Potem przyszło Alcatraz. Logan zapytał go, czy może walczyć ze swoim starym przyjacielem. To nie było takie łatwe. Ale zrobił to. John nawet się nie wahał.  
Mógł tam nawet zginąć. Najpewniej tak właśnie było. Ale Bobby nigdy się nie upewnił.  
Kolejne lata mijały. Coraz mroczniejsze i mroczniejsze. Wszystko co znał przeminęło. Profesor, Scott, Jean, Logan odszedł, Magneto mógł umrzeć, nie wiedział. Rogue wzięła lek. Mogli się dotykać. Powinien się cieszyć, ale tak nie było.  
Potem przeminęła też ona.  
Więc wybrał Kitty. Rodzice zawsze wpajali mu, że nie może skończyć sam. Że trzeba mieć kogoś.  
\---  
W większości rzeczywistości, które powstrzymała Kitty zabił go John. Odwdzięczył się. Sentinel używający jego mocy. Trawił go płomień, a on słyszał tylko jego śmiech i stukanie zamykanej zapalniczki.  
\---  
Kitty używała resztek sił, żeby utrzymać Logana w przeszłości.  
Gdy zobaczył Profesora i Magneto trzymających się za ręce, zrozumiał, że może wszystko jednak było takie łatwe.  
Może w innym życiu to zrozumie.  
\---  
Jego wzrok skupiał się na płomieniu świeczki. Płomienie tańczyły i ogrzewały jego chłodne ręce. Gdy płomień nienaturalnie się powiększył, Bobby prychnął. Jego dłonie zamieniły się w lód i zgasiły płomień. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Johna. Ten opierał plecy o ścianę i podrzucał zapalniczką uśmiechając się jak szaleniec.  
-Wiecie co odwaliło Loganowi?-zapytał wskazując głową na postać zmierzającą do Jean z zamiarem dotknięcia jej włosów, tak, jakby nie widział jej całe życie.- Żenujące, nie?  
-Widzieliśmy go przed chwilą. Jakiś dziwny był.-przyznała Rogue  
-Może miał jakiś koszmar.-Bobby obserwował zapalniczkę w dłoni Johna. Jej iskrzący płomień, który mógłby go zarówno pochłonąć, jak i zniknąć w nim.  
-Albo jest zwykłym starym świrem.- John zaśmiał się i bawił ogniem  
-Jak dobrze, że chociaż ty nie jesteś świrem.-Powiedziała Rogue


End file.
